


Nightmares

by amuk



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Fear, Friendship, Gen, Memories, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nights like these are the worst—Oz sees their deaths over and over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This was getting dusty in my laptop—I almost forgot it existed. Set waaayyyy early in the series.

Nights like these are the worst.

 

It’s the girl’s face Oz sees the most. No, that’s a lie—though he does see her face a lot. Sees the bruises and dirt that clings to her like a second skin, the patches and holes in her dress. He can still feel the flower he placed there, the rough texture of her hair, and the tough skin beneath it all. She haunts him daily, in the back of his mind.

 

During the day, Oz can ignore it. It’s only when night strikes his defences go down. Then she’s in front of him, crying and screaming as her clock strikes midnight. There is this realization that if he touches her, if his fingers can just brush against hers, it will save her.

 

He’s never fast enough.

 

She doesn’t haunt him the most. Nor do the other scenes; there are so many to pick and choose from that he starts to wonder about his childhood.

 

Gil lies on his floor, bleeding and shocked at Oz’s betrayal; Alice is chained to his chair and his wall, a black rabbit dancing around both in maddening circles. Gil makes a strangled gasp, choking on his blood as a hand reaches out.

 

The _why_ is silent on his lips, his hand still pleading for help. Alice doesn’t make a move to say anything either, just closes her eyes and sinks into the furniture, disappearing forever.

 

Something glues him to his bed, keeps his feet rooted to the mattress and Oz can’t do anything before she vanishes and Gil fades.

 

(there is one last horror, one he doesn’t confess is the worst, even to himself. His father stands there, at the door, looking but not looking. He turns, coldly, quietly, and leaves.

 

He never looks back.)


End file.
